Visit
by Karen0111
Summary: Rean visits Alisa during his free day


**"When are you going to visit?"** The Reinford heiress' voice rang from the Ashen Chevalier's ARCUS, causing him to be shocked.

"Huh?" He asked, dumbfound by he question.

 **"When are you going to visit?"** She asked again, and Rean still couldn't get the question into his head.

"Wha...?" Was all Rean could reply, causing Alisa to be abit annoyed.

 **"Is there a problem with your ARCUS or just your hearing?"** Alisa asked, annoyance visible in her voice.

"I-I hear you loud and clear! I-it's just... what's with the question all of the sudden?" Rean asked.

On Alisa's end, she couldn't help but blush at Rean's question.

"I just missed you, and I want to see you and not just hear your voice." Alisa answered, the blush spreading all over her face.

They've been dating ever since they took back Trista from the Noble Alliance. But ever since they parted in March, they haven't seen each other since.

Now, it was Rean's turn to blush. He stayed silent for a moment, thinking on what to do.

 **"R-Rean? Are you still there?"** Alisa asked, worried that the question was to much.

"Yeah, I am." He replied, showing that he didn't leave her hanging.

"How about I visit the night before my free day?"

It was saturday, meaning, the day- actually, night Rean will visit Alisa. He already got permission from Principal Vandyck and from Lechter(which he expected, seeing his information is always on point). And before he left the dorm that morning, he already fixed his stuff for a one night sleep over.

"And that ends today's lesson." Instrustor Makarov said, as the bell rang, signaling that school is over for the day.

"Make sure to study for your test next week, okay Rean?" The instructor said.

"Yes, Instructor." He replied. The instructor left the classroom when Rean was fixing his stuff.

 _I guess I should get going, I wouldn't want to miss the train..._

Rean left and made his way to the 3rd dormitory. He went up to his room, changed his clothes, grabbed his bag and tachi(because why not?) and made his way to the station. Before he could enter, someone called him out.

"Where are you going Schwarzer?" Rean turned around and saw it was no other than Patrick Hyarms and his butler Celsestin.

"Hey Patrick, I'm going to Roer." He replied, earning him a questioning look from Patrick.

"Why in Aidios name are you going that far?" He asked with a sigh.

"I'm going to be visiting someone." Rean replied with a soft laugh. Though, he didn't need to say 'someone'.

"Well, give my regards to Ms. Reinford." Patrick said, leaving.

"Will do." He replied, entering the station. He bought a ticket and waited for the train to arrive.

The ride was long, very long. Rean left the Trista at around 4:30 pm, and he arrived at Roer almost 7pm. He got out o the train station, and into the industrial city.

"Hey, isn't that guy the Ashen Chevalier?" A female tourist asked her companion, as they stared at Rean.

"Yea! I think he is!" The other female replied. They approached Rean, blushing and squirming.

"Hey~ can we have a picture with you?" One girl asked, flirtatious.

 _Here we go again..._

"Uh, sure!" Rean said. After the picture the girls left happily screaming and fangirling.

 _I should get going now..._

"Excuse me, are you the Ashen Chevalier?"

Rean got held up by people who wanted to take pictures with him. He entered the Reinford building and had already talked to the receptionist, giving him the thumbs up that he can go up to the 23rd floor. He boarded the elevator to the Reinford office. When the evelator doors opened, he was greeted by non-other than the supermaid of the Reinford group.

"Welcome, Master Rean." Sharon said as she bowed.

"Alisa told you I was coming." Rean asked, as he exited the elevator.

"Indeed she did. She was very excited for your visit that she's trying to finish her work today for the both of you to spend the day together." Sharon said, giggling alittle.

"Is she still busy?" Rean asked, worried that it was a bad time to visit.

"She's just about to finish. Let me escort you to the office." Sharon said, as she led the way. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" They heard from the other side. They opened the door, and Rean felt like the air got stuck on his throat, being able to see his girlfirend again. Alisa was on the desk, going through stacks of papers. She hasn't looked up from the papers in her hands when they entered. Rean looked to the side and saw Gwyn and Chairwoman Irina looking at him.

"Well I'll be damned." Gwyn said with a smirk.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Irina said, a small smile for on her lips.

"What's wrong?" Alisa asked, still not looking up.

"You have a visitor, Lady Alisa." Sharon said, as she bowed.

"Can you reschedule?" Alisa asked, still not looking up.

 _She's really working hard..._

"I don't think this is a meeting that could be rescheduled." Sharon said. Alisa sighed.

"Alright." Alisa placed the papers down and looked up, only to gape.

"R-Rean? You're here already?" Alisa asked, shocked.

"Yea, I thought I would surprise you by coming early." Rean said, rubbing the back of his head. Alisa got up and ran towards Rean, tackling him with a hug.

"Sorry. I was so absorbed with finishing early that I completely forgot that you were arriving in the afternoon." Alisa said, burrying her face in his chest.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad that I get to see you again." Rean replied, stroking her hair.

"Ahh youth!" Gwyn said.

"Yes, indeed." Irina agreed, causing the two to be embarrassed and seperate. They were both blushing furiously, then Alisa coughed to break the silence.

"A-anyways! You can go on ahead to the 24th floor, I'm almost done so I can join you for dinner. Sharon, could you accompany him?" Alisa asked.

"Certainly, milady." Sharon said, bowing. She signalled Rean to follow her.

When they reached the 24th floor, Rean set his bag down and sat down on the chair in the dining hall as Sharon started cooking dinner.

"Lady Alisa missed you very much, did you know?" Sharon asked as she chopped some vegetables.

"Yea, she told me many times when we called each other." Rean replied.

"I missed her as well." A soft laughed escaped Rean's mouth. Sharon could only smirk.

"Well I hope you would both enjoy each other's company later." Sharon said, causing a blush to form on Rean's face.

Once Alisa was done with work, she, her mother, and Gwyn went up to their pent house.

"Well Rean being here was a surprised." Gwyn said, as he stretched his arms.

"Indeed it was. I assume he's gonna be sleeping with you in your room, Alisa?" The chairwoman asked with a smirk.

"M-mother!" The door opened to the 24th floor. Then went inside and saw Rean talking in his ARCUS.

"Yea, I'll be free the following week. Huh? Okay, I'll call once I arrived." Rean said, closing the call.

"Lechter?" Alisa asked with a smile.

"Yea, I have a mission to do once I get back." Rean replied. Sharon exited the kitchen holding a newly cooked dish.

"Welcome back everyone! Dinner is ready." Sharon announced. They took a seat and started eating, talking to Rean occasionally since he was the guest. But under the table, Alisa sneakily held Rean's hand, and Rean returned the action.

After dinner, Irina and Gwyn left the 2 love birds as they both continued their work, going back to the 23rd floor, so did Sharon, making sure to keep an eye on the workaholics. Once they were alone, it became silent but not awkward.

"Rean." Alisa spoke up.

"Yea? what is it?"

"Do you... want to sleep in my room tonight?" Rean stared wide eyed at her when she asked, as a blush formed on both of their faces.

"A-are you sure?" Rean asked, still stunned and embarrassed.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure." Alisa said with smile. Rean stayed silent for a little while longer then spoke up.

"Alright. After seeing you again today, I don't think I could spend another minute apart from you." Rean said, placing his hand on her cheek, smiling as a blused formed on Alisa's cheeks again.

"Oh you." Alisa said embarrassed. Rean's smile slowly disappeared as he saw the huge eye bags Alisa had, he brushed his thumb on her pale cheek.

"You're pale, have you been getting enough sleep?" Rean asked, worried.

"I guess you can say sufficient. *yawn* But hey, I got a day off tomorrow so I can spend it with you. Do you want to do anything now though?" Rean stayed silent for a moment, then stood up. Alisa looked at him in confusion, but then Rean picked her up bridal style.

"H-hey!" Alisa yelled as she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Right now, I want you to sleep." Rean said with a smile. He grabbed his bag and made his way to Alisa's room.

"Are you sure? You don't want to talk first?"

"We can talk all day tomorrow, but for now, I want you to get some rest." Rean placed her down gently on her bed once they entered her room.

"I'll be fine sleeping in the guest room tonight so-" when Rean attempted to leave, Alisa grabbed the hem of his shirt, stopping him from leaving.

"I-I thought you couldn't spend another minute away from me?" Alisa asked, embarrassed.

"I can't, but I want you to rest properly." Rean said, sitting at the edge of the bed, stroking her hair.

"I can rest properly if you're here." Alisa whispered, Rean laughed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Alright. Let me get changed, you should to." Rean said, as he grabbed his night clothes and exited the room. Alisa got up and changed into her night outfit as well. After a few minutes, Alisa heard a knock on her door.

"Come in, Rean." Alisa said, and the door opened, Revealing her boyfriend. She got under the covers and made herself comfortable. But she noticed Rean didn't follow along.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Alisa asked with a questioning look.

"W-well, it's kind of embarrassing. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Rean admitted, blushing, causing Alisa to blush as well.

"I'm fully sure." Alisa said, still blushing. Rean got under the covers and they both laid down. Rean panicked, wondering where he should place his hands. Alisa got annoyed and grabbed his hands, resting them on her waist.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you know? We're dating after all." Alisa whispered. She rested her hands on his chest, as he pulled her closer. They both looked away in embarrassment, faces extremely red, until Rean heard Alisa murmured something.

"Huh? What was that?" Rean asked, facing Alisa.

"I said I love you." Alisa whispered. Rean gaped and he couldn't contain his goofy smile. He gently held Alisa's chin, turning her head to face him, and slowly leaned in. Alisa closed her eyes as their lips came into contact. Rean smiled into the kiss, and so did Alisa. When they broke apart, they couldn't help but giggle as they rest their foreheads against one another.

"I love you too, Alisa." Rean said, still wearing his soft smile, moving his hand from her chin to her cheek. He slowly moved his hand to the back of her head, and pulled her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I promise to proctect you. No matter what. Not just as the Ashen Chevalier, but as your boyfriend." Rean vowed. Alisa was shocked at the sudden action but soon relaxed, and let out a soft laugh.

"Where did that come from?" Alisa asked, letting her laugh subside.

"It was in the moment." Rean replied, giving out a soft laugh as well.

"Well then, to reply to your promise, I promise to support you as your girlfriend, and not just as the next head of the Reinford company." Alisa vowed as well. Another yawn escaped Alisa's mouth as her eye lids start to get heavy.

"Time for you to sleep." Rean said, placing his hand back on her waist, hugging her.

"Yeah. Good night, Rean." Alisa whispered with a smile, as sleep took over her. Rean smiled as well and kissed the side of her head.

"Good night." Rean whispered as well, falling asleep as well. They don't have much time the next day, but they sure will make the most out of it.


End file.
